Don't Touch The Curl!
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: Spain's curiosity of Romano's lone hair curl brings him to make the desicion to play with it repeatedly while the latter's asleep, and the results of this get a little...unexpectedly hot... Rated for implied sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was totally bored and had nothing to do. Therefore I turned my attention to writing, and actually wrote out this little fic. I'm not too proud of it, it's just some little thing I wrote to get rid of my boredom. There's no true detail behind it, but I hope it at least entertains or satisfies your inner Spain/Romano fan like it did mine. XD I apologize if anyone's OOC or if it doesn't make much sense.

Brief Summary: Spain intrudes upon Romano's afternoon siesta to find out the mystery of his lone hair curl, and after playing with it, which of the two will be more surprised in the end? The victim or the culprit? ;D

Disclaimer: If I'm sitting here writing fanfiction, I must not own Hetalia Axis Powers or the personified Spain and South Italy. *Sighs deeply* Life ain't fair.

_**/.../.../.../.../**_

**Don't Touch The Curl!**

_**/.../.../.../.../**_

"Lovi, I what's wrong with you? All I did was grab that curl to get you to turn around and talk to me!" Spain whined, hoping to reason with his short-tempered housemate that was now trembling with absolute rage and mortification as he glared at him.

"How many times have I told you not to, you bastard? Several! It's not meant to be pulled at all!" Romano suddenly remembered what had just happened a few moments ago. Spain had ran up and just gave that curl a tug out out the blue to get his attention. He wanted the damn floor to just open up and take him away because he had gotten so turned on from that strong, arousing tug. Spain was still as clueless as ever though. "Don't ever touch it again! Do you understand? I'll break your snap your fucking neck in half!"

Spain just stared as Romano cornered him up to the wall with a look of rage in his dark eyes. He huffed and backed away promptly though, and...wait...was he blushing? All his fear was thrown out entirely and the Spanish man couldn't help but chuckle a little bit under his breath at this. He found the feisty Italian's embarrassment sooo adorable it was nearly sickening.

"Come on, Lovi~!" Spain slipped over to the southern half of Italy and started following him against his wishes down the hall of their shared house. "Why are you so edgy about that one curl? Are you just too shy and can't handle being touched by me...?"  
>"Say that again and you'll be six feet under the ground!" Romano spat, turning around and glaring. He didn't even think about hiding his bright red face from view this time, inwardly hoping that the other nation was stupid enough to believe it was only out of him being pissed off and not horribly embarrassed by that suggestion.<p>

Spain shook his head. "You don't have to hide your true feelings like that. I can see through you." Romano's eyes had widened at this, but he merely whirled around and violently clasped his hands into fists, trembling. He so did not need any of this so early in the afternoon. He just woke up like two hours ago and here he was having to put up with this unbearable embarrassment...again over that freaking curl. Without warning, he started walking down the hall and to his room. Spain followed like a lost puppy or something. "There's nothing to see anyway. I can't stand you at all, now goodbye!"

Romano roughly opened the door to his room and stepped, he mentioned to Spain that he was now going to try and calm down by taking a long siesta and that he did not want to be bothered and didn't want to discuss the curl topic any longer. And made his point very clear by slamming the door in Spain's face just as he tried to step in as well with an extended hand.

Now inside his room, Romano stood flat against the door squeezing his eyes tight and releasing a breath. He still couldn't calm down. Spain hadn't tugged that curl roughly once, but four times because he had lost his balance and lunged frantically for something to catch. How could he be that stupid and not realize what that did to him? How did he not see how turned he was to the point of breaking down and just doing something sexual with him right there on the spot? God, this was so embarrassing. Any time that one, suspicious curl on his head was touched or stroked in any matter, he would get turned on and ready for some steamy action in the bedroom. He's lived with Spain for a long time now, a very long time, and the tomato-loving bastard hadn't even caught on yet. To save himself the extreme embarrassment, Romano hadn't ever said a word about what it did to him. Now that he thought about it in this current time, he wasn't sure whether this was a good decision or not.

Now his cheeks were flushed a deep crimson shade, his body was tingling, his heart was pumping, and his pants felt a little bit tighter than they had been before. Dammit. Good thing he was now finally alone in his room to try and calm down. The tsundere Italian wouldn't give in to this feeling and pleasure himself just for the hell of it. No, every time his curl would accidentally get pulled, he refused to indulge in some guilty pleasure even though it was very tempting. Especially when Spain (whom almost always was the culprit) would stroke the curl. No way in hell would he jack off to the likes of him!

Even though...for a while now, Romano's found himself secretly falling more and more for that clueless idiot each day. And he didn't know why. He hated emotions, they always interfered with life and made him weak. Though yes, he was already not that tough to begin with. But he strove to believe he was. The only emotion he needed and constantly experienced was rage. Anyway, nothing would make him admit that he was falling for him. It was obvious that Spain held some strange attraction to him though, and mainly why he didn't want to tell him he liked him back was because he had no desire to get his ego inflated.

A strong, tingling sensation going throughout his body suddenly caught Romano's attention. He glared at nothing in particular at this, if he could he'd go out and chop off the damn curl. Yank it out little by little if he had to. But it would probably just grow back as if he was caught up in a very bad horror fanfiction. It was likely.  
>"Tch...maybe once I lie down and go to sleep, this will all be over by the time I wake up." Quickly, Romanoo lifted his shirt up over his head and carelessly tossed it to the floor, along with his pants and shoes. This left him clad in only his boxers. And since it was around spring now, he wouldn't have to worry about feeling any chilly breezes coming from that crappy excuse of a window his room contains. Great.<p>

Silently, he pulled back the covers and crawled into bed. For several seconds he lied there on his side, knitting his brows together and staring holes into his empty bedside table. He was just waiting. Waiting for the aroused feel to wear away to prevent himself from having any wet dreams in his sleep. That was the last thing he wanted. He'd die of mortification. Especially if Spain happened to invade his dreams.

But against his will, his eyelids suddenly felt like they were becoming really heavy. With a tired yawn, he just buried his face in the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

Totally unaware of the plotting that Spain was doing elsewhere in the house, might we add.

_**/.../.../.../.../**_

"Why is he so sensitive about that one curl? It's just hair, it can't possibly do anything other than make him look even cuter than he already is..." Spain muttered thoughtfully to himself, putting down some random magazine he was attempting to read to get his mind off of his Lovi's curl. But he failed epically and tossed it over to the floor and got up from the couch. "And I don't know WHY I want to know about it so badly. Maybe I'm just bored. Yeah, that's it. I just have nothing better to do these days except tending to the garden, roaming the streets, and thinking of ways to get him to like me back, after all."

Spain paced the floor of the living room very frantically, never stopping. He had tried to, but all this curiosity of that hair curl was tearing him apart. After chewing on his fingernails on one hand, then self-consciously stopping this action pretty promptly, he leaned against a piece of furniture and sighed heavily.

"I'm going to find out what's with that hair curl and what it does exactly. And, the only way I can discover these things is if I just go and play with it against Lovi's knowledge..." Wait a minute, that plan was perfect! At least, in Spain's mind it was! He grinned mischievously at this little plan and dashed out of the room and up the stairs. Nearly tripping over them in the process.

_**/.../.../.../.../**_

The run to Romano's room was surprisingly much longer than Spain had wanted it to be. This was due to him accidentally running PAST the room in his uncontainable excitement of putting this plan into action. Not just because he had this weird fetish with that one little curl, mind you.

Once at the door, Spain wasted absolutely no time in putting his hand on the knob. But...he stopped himself from opening it when he heard some soft breathing through it. That's right, Romano was sleeping. If he barged in like a manic then he would wake him up and never get his chance to find out the truth about the curl. So, keeping this fact in mind, the older nation opened the door as lightly as possible it creaked loudly during this and he cursed under his breath and quickly opened it all the way much quicker.

Then it slammed into the wall very loudly. Spain had blanched at this, fearing that it would awaken the sleeping Italian, but it didn't. Thankfully. He didn't need to hear him get pissed off and curse him out all day for interfering with his afternoon nap once again. 'Cuz this wouldn't be the FIRST time Spain's interrupted it.

Wiping the sweat off his brow, Spain slowly creeped in and was very careful not to make any noise doing so. Romano's bed was just on the other side of the room and he was so close to getting there. Then his feet got tangled up in his discarded clothing on the floor.  
>"OH MY GOD!"<p>

Instantly, Spain lost his balance and tripped. He landed very close to the bed, on the floor, on his face. After about ten seconds his hand cautiously reached up to the blanket and grasped it for dear life. He pulled himself up to his knees and sat there, panting and rubbing a bruise that was forming on his arm.

When he noticed Romano's sleeping form, all the pain that he just experienced in only half a minute was totally forgotten. A ghost of a smile played on his face as he took in the scene. Romano was lying on his back and was limbs were rested in random directions, all sprawled out. His chest rose and fell slowly. And he looked soooo cute with that pleasant look on his face for a change. Even though he looked already cute as hell when he was scowling and acting bitchy all the time. So badly, Spain wanted to watch him sleep, just for a few minutes at least. He wanted to imprint this picture into his mind forever...because he knew he would NEVER see it again.

But. Reality hit him when he caught sight of Romano's curl ever so slightly twitching when he made a movement. That's what he had come in here for. To play with that thing as much as possible and hoping for an explainable reaction, duh! Keeping this also in mind, Spain got up and slipped over a little to the upper right side of the large bed where Romano was sleeping towards the edge. He calmed himself and reached for the curl.

And stroked it carefully. This caused a little bit of a reaction from Romano; he made a low, odd sound and his whole body twitched briefly. Spain blinked, and continued stroking ever inch of that curl and finding himself enjoying how silky it felt. He liked it a LOT.

"Unnff...st...aaahhh..." Spain chuckled under his breath, and wrapped the curl around his index finger nicely, quickly pulling it along with him. It got more and more stronger as the seconds ticked by and Romano seemed to now be restless in his sleep, his face was becoming flushed lightly and he tossed a little.

Spain refused to stop quite yet though. This was almost like a guilty pleasure for him. But he couldn't quite understand why he liked this or why Romano seemed to be reacting oddly. To test him, Spain continued winding the curl around his finger and tugged it repeatedly, quicker each time.

"Stoooop...S-Sp..." Spain's eyes widened in surprise, Romano was trying to say something in his sleep! But...what was he talking about? He said all of this with low moans following the pronunciation...

"What? What is it?" Spain asked quickly, eagerly leaning forward and unwrapping his finger from the curl roughly. Then he realized that the tsundere Italian was just having a dream. But, oh well, he wanted to know what was occurring in this dream since he was finally getting reaction from him.

Spain's fingers trace over the curl slowly and seductively, and he hadn't even realized it had been doing that. Damn it, it was like the thing had a mind of it's own. "Spaaain...stop...you bastard..." Romano's breathing was quickening and moans of pleasure were rising from his throat.

Something clicked in Spain's mind. He chuckled once again and leaned forward into Romano's ear, his breathing tickling it and making the latter twitch a little once again. His other fingers reached for the curl and tugged and pulled at it slowly and gracefully. "But I don't wanna stop~ I've come so far..." He whined, trying not to sound amused. Hey, he didn't mind playing along at all. It only fueled his entertainment that was already being shot sky high from playing with his curl.

"Eh...no...I can't..." Spain was curious now and grabbed the lone curl into his fist and yanked it. This caused Romano to stir very, very restlessly in his sleep. "Don't...ahhh...CHIGIII~!" Spain was taken back, his eyes widened and he released the curl as Romano started panting and unconsciously grabbed the pillow, clawing into it for dear life.

After several seconds, Romano calmed down. He shifted on his side more towards Spain and continued clawing the pillow, his face flushed a deep tomato red color, his breathing quick and exhausted, and his once-pleasant expression being shattered. Though he was still asleep. Spain noticed all of this and couldn't help but wonder why he was looking like this. Or why there was a sudden bulge under those covers at his...

Wait.

Ears burning and turning a bright red shade, Spain slowly pieced together all of this and came to a very obvious conclusion that only someone like him could miss: Romano was freaking TURNED ON. And in his SLEEP. There was no telling what was going on inside his dreams! Oh boy...he suddenly felt kind of embarrassed and a big idiot.

Yet, Spain STILL didn't understand why Romano was turned on. All he did was pull that curl, nothing sexual. Hmm...yet...anyway. But he knew that he wanted to. He couldn't help but get aroused by all of this too. Tugging and stroking that little curl almost felt really dirty and sexy. Though he did not know why.

Oh well. "Do you want more, my little tomato?" It was just so damn cute. Romano's face couldn't possibly get anymore flushed than it was now. Spain unconsciously climbed onto the bed, lying there on his side by Romano and naughtily reaching for that curl for yet another round. He gave it a sharp tug without a second thought, yanked it like two times. A long moan from Romano was his response and his grin broadened. "If you insist~!"

_**/.../.../.../.../**_

"Stooop..."

"Oh, no not yet."

"Unff...ahhh...bastard..."

"Oh, you know that you can't resist it."

"Don't come any...close..."

"I haven't even came any closer yet. But if you really want me to do that, I don't mind at all."

"I can't...damn it...y-you..."

"The fun's only just begun, Lovi."

"I...I hate you..."

"Hehe..._te amo, mi tomate_."

So Spain just lied there watching Romano's face and stroking and twirling the curl. He was lucky that the latter was still asleep, or else he may be needing a hospital visit courtesy of his rage. He knew that Romano couldn't really hear him, but he particularly enjoyed answering him back. And he even said he loved him. Damn, he didn't know why but he felt pretty good right now. Accomplished. He didn't get his bones broken for saying that directly to his face.

Even though he didn't find out the mystery about that curl...he didn't care. He managed to arouse him somehow and confess. So that right there made. His. Day. But strangely, he felt like something was missing...

Suddenly, after having accidentally pulled the curl unintentionally hard, Spain cursed under his breath when Romano made a sound of surprise that was a very girly "CHIGIIIII~!" And his heartbeat started pumping violently against his ribs. Then he got it.

Slowly, Spain turned to face Romano and inched closer and closer to him. Little by little he closed the distance until their foreheads and noses were practically touching and it was severely a crime against personal space. He rested both hands onto Romano's hot and flushed cheeks and eagerly pressed his lips to against the other countries'.

He didn't care that Romano could easily wake up at any moment and freak out. He didn't care that he might be taking advantage of him by getting all over him during his siesta. No not at all. All he cared about was the fact that he was feeling awesome right now and theoretical fireworks were shooting off in his head. He had wanted to do this for...what...centuries now? Ever since the Southern half of Italy was just a little bitchy chibi! But he hadn't ever gotten a chance to fulfill his sexual wants. Even if he hadn't really gotten a chance to technically do something in which took away the Italian's virginity.

As quick as it happened, the kiss ended. But Spain didn't lose the close proximity he was holding with the sleeping form of Romano. He wanted to just lie there forever and watch him. But he couldn't.

So, reluctantly might we add, Spain rolled back off the bed and to his feet. He straitened his clothes and ran his fingers through his messy brown hair. He took one last longing glance back at Romano and carefully avoided anything in his path and left the room, closing the door behind him.

When Spain had started walking a little distance away from the closed bedroom door, he suddenly found himself not only wondering the mysteries of that hair curl...but also what the hell Romano could have been dreaming about.

But sometimes, it really is best if you don't find out the truth...it can be too much...

_**/.../.../.../.../**_

What is this? I don't even...*Shakes head* Well, I told you that it was just some random thing I wrote out of boredom. It's shabby and sloppy at best, but what can you do? The scene just popped into my brain and haunted me for several seconds until I obeyed and wrote it out. I'm serious! . I may fix it up a little some time in the future, but we shall we what happens.

This little fic is for the fellow Spain/Romano fans out there! We all know that this pairing PWNS and needs more love, am I right? :3 It doesn't matter what you say, that's just what I think. LOL.

Oh! I included a short, bonus chapter that follows this story and reveals what happened AFTERWARD with Spain and Romano. If you're interested, please click over and give it a read! I'll see you there!

Feedback is highly appreciated and loved like children! R&R, please! 


	2. Bonus Chapter

A/N: Here's the continuation of the fic, just some short little thing to give you an idea of what happened afterward. Think of this as a small bonus for the fans, or whatever. This way, I won't be drowning in reviews of people begging for a sequel. I don't even intend for this story to get a sequel because it was just something I wrote out of pure boredom. Sorry.

Well, sit back and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers still isn't mine. But I'll keep my hopes up.

_**/.../.../.../.../**_

**Don't Touch The Curl! _Bonus chapter_**

_**/.../.../.../.../**_

Time flew right by after Spain's little encounter what Romano's lone hair curl that fascinated him so much. At least three and a half hours must have passed and the older nation had been doing other things around the house like gardening and watching TV to pass time until he finally would wake up.

Finally, Romano started stirring a little in his sleep. After fighting with his eyes to open them up, which he narrowly won, he removed his hands from around his pillow and pushed himself up into a sitting position.

God, he felt so strange. He felt nearly about as tired and full of sexual tension as he had when he went to sleep. But he was glad that he had woken up when he did; he was having this very unusual dream about a certain tomanto-loving bastard. This wasn't an ordinary dream, it felt so real but it sure as hell was sexy too. When Romano stretched his arms and glanced over at the full length mirror in the corner of the room he was shocked to see that his hair was tousled completely, his curl was kind of kinky (double meaning, anyone?) and looked like it had been messed with, his face was hot and flushed a deep red, and the rest of his skin was looking flushed as well.

Wait a minute.

Romano promptly threw back the covers and rolled out of the bed to his feet. Sure enough, his extremely panicked suspicions were correct. The spot where he had been lying down at was soaked. And we know what you're thinking, but this was a different kind of bed wetting if you know what I'm saying. Waaay different.

"How the fuck did this happen?" Romano growled, his chucks flushing more now in anger. He could vividly remember that dream, not that he hadn't enjoyed it. 'Cuz apparently he DID. He pretty much stomped into the bathroom to get cleaned up and then he swore after doing this he would go show a certain Spanish man just what he thought of him. (Cough, tsundere alert, cough)

But it wasn't like Romano didn't know what has happened. He knew it very well after having Spain tug at that curl earlier in the hall. He knew he shouldn't have decided to take his siesta right after being aroused like that. He just wanted to sleep and maybe get himself away from all this embarrassment that was that damn curl's fault.

Of course, why should he even be upset about this? It wasn't the first time he'd had this kind of dream before, especially about Spain. Much to the very tsundere Italian's mortification, he'd actually have these occasionally about him. But he'd go to extreme lengths to hide it and keep this a closely guarded secret. Though it was admittedly difficult to cover up after the very clueless man would catch him taking out the sheets and whatnot to wash.

After taking a quick shower and dressing, Romano had exited the bedroom and went straight down the hall. A really dark aura radiating off him in the process.

_**/.../.../.../.../**_

One place that tomato bastard would usually be at a lot was the kitchen. It seemed like he ate quite a lot during the day, though it was strange as to why he never really got fat. But anyway, Romano decided that he would check there first, and then his eyes had zeroed in on the target. Whom was just sitting on the empty counter and taking a bite into the aforementioned fruit, causing red juice to drip off. It almost looked erotic. But Romano immediately discarded that thought and walked in, mumbling a greeting.

Spain, surprised that Romano actually woke up this early, stared, swallowed the bite of the tomato, and placed it back on the counter. "Oh, hello Lovi~! You're up kind of early... I was-"

"Don't give me any of that." Romano interrupted, now knitting his brows together and giving him this pissed look. "It's because of you that I had one hell of an afternoon nap, and it wasn't in a good way!"

"I'm not understanding any of this..." Spain dismissed calmly, sighing afterward. Romano's eye had twitched at this.

"It's because of what you had done to my damn hair curl earlier in the hall, dumbass! And I know that you must have molested it or something in my sleep because I felt it getting tugged several times!" An embarrassed, hot blush rushed into Romano's cheeks and he nearly hesitated to continue, but forced himself to do it anyway. But he would need to go bang his head against something hard after this little episode. "It's not meant to be touched in any way at all...don't you GET IT?"

Spain just blinked and an awkward silence filled the room. He didn't get it, obviously. "What are you getting so embarrassed about? I can barely even understand what you're sputtering-"

"THE FUCKING CURL'S AN EROGENOUS ZONE, OKAY? NOW DO YOU GET IT? WHY DO YOU THINK I GET SO HORNY EVERY TIME YOU JUST RANDOMLY PULL ON IT!"

Now an EXTREMELY awkward silence filled the room after that...loud...confession of the curl's abilities. And realizing a little bit late how he has just yelled all of that, Romano wouldn't doubt it if his entire face was a dark crimson color and his eyes were so wide that it was impossible. He lowered his gaze to the floor and kept it locked there; nearly burning holes into it.

And Spain just stared without saying anything. His big green eyes widening as the very long seconds passed by. He could feel the blood rush into his cheeks and placed a hand behind his head. Well, at least he finally knew about that curl and why he has some weird fetish revolving around it.

That's why Romano had been acting so strangely whenever he had played with the curl earlier during his siesta! And those few times last week...and even centuries back when he was just a little bitchy chibi! He had...either unintentionally or intentionally turned him on all those times. And that must have been why he would be so sensitive about it and escape to his room and lock himself there for hours.

"So...that's why..." Spain suddenly felt like a big idiot for not realizing. How could he have not realized that he had turned Romano on all those times? ...Not like he REGRETTED doing that, he actually liked doing that. But he couldn't see that it was because of the curl he was getting so aroused. "But wait, doesn't your brother have a curl too...?"

"Yes. You haven't pulled at his before, have you...?" Romano questioned, anger and jealously beginning to burn in his eyes. But Spain merely shrugged the question off and then had replied that he was just so cute as a chibi that he couldn't help it. Though this didn't at all calm the tsundere Italian down at all.

"Well, ah, this is kind of awkward..." Spain pointed out after another long period of uncomfortable silence. In a desperate attempt at changing the subject, his moving gaze fell on the clock behind Romano and zeroed in. "Hey, it's getting late. I think I'll start making dinner-"

"Don't just change the subject!" Romano snapped. "You can't do that NOW after admitting that you thought that my brother was cuter than me when he was younger! You bastard!"

"Aw, come on, that was centuries ago." Spain nonchalantly replied. He got off the counter and walked up to Romano, chuckling in much amusement and playfully running his fingers through his dark brown hair, his tsundere housemate just glared and crossed his arms, hoping that maybe his face wasn't as red as it was feeling. "You've gotten so much more adorable over the years, though I must admit you always were~!"

"Tch, you're just trying to flatter me. But it won't work." Romano growled, this only fueled Spain's amusement so much more and somehow he knew it. The latter managed to sneak his fingers lower to the curl. They twitched as he got closer...and closer...and closer until they lunged for the curl and gave it a sharp tug and got wound around his finger. "Now I'm not going to just stand here and-CH-CHIGIIIIIII~! WHAT THE FUCK?"

"It never gets old!"

Trembling, Romano jumped back away from him and shuffled towards the wall. His breathing was quick and his heart was pounding, all from that sharp tug that the bastard SHAMELESSLY went for like it were something truly entertaining to do. And then he dared to say that it never got old, what the fuck was that supposed to mean? That he was nothing but a sex object? This was why Romano tried to avoid this nation as much as possible: any encounter with him would most likely either lead him to get so pissed off that his blood would just boil violently, or he would get that curl pulled and he'd emit a very embarrassing girly shriek and must go off alone to call down.

Spain walked closer to him and this caused Romano to press himself more and more against the wall and warily watch him to make sure he wouldn't attack the curl. He couldn't handle all this embarrassment that all lead back to that one erogenous zone. Maybe he was falling for the other nation or not, take your choice. Maybe this was why he felt so embarrassed whenever he would wrap his fingers around the lone, evil curl. And a lot more pleasure than usual pulling by others. Namely his air-headed brother by pure accident.

But, to his confusion, Spain turned and left the room. Yeah, believe it or not, he completely ignored his sexually aroused and mortified state; he didn't even bother to point it out or make the moment even more awkward by saying something totally stupid. This...this wasn't right. And Romano knew it.

After weighing his only options, which neither sounded appealing might I add, Romano sucked it up and walked away from the wall. He turned and stood in the doorway and gestured for Spain to come closer.

Of course, Spain was not sure about whether he should come closer or not. It wasn't that he didn't MIND being in close proximity with Romano; 'cuz he loved being that way a lot. But it was because he was sensing a lot of tsundere vibes just waving and radiating off of him. Why did he want him to come closer? Would he yell at him for randomly pulling at his curl intentionally now that he knew the mystery of it? That's the feeling he got. But he couldn't bring himself to walk away. So he...came closer.

And felt another pair of lips press roughly against his own. Followed by some hands to sneakily creep up to around his head and claw into his slightly-curly brown locks.

Being as slow as he tended to be, it took Spain EXACTLY close to one minute before he realized what was happening. Romano had just...willingly kissed him and was really into it.

Oh hell yes.

Eagerly and without no hesitation whatsoever, Spain decided to kiss back. Just as roughly. His eyes closed in pleasure and his hands managed to grab a hold of his lower back, inches away from his ass, and grip.

The next several seconds were a total blur. But in an extremely good way. Span, however, decided to be a little mischievous and sneak his hand up Romano's back, to his neck, and finally grabbing the curl and stroking and twirling around his finger slowly, yet passionately. And he could hear Romano moan into the kiss. But this was not enough.

He sharply tugged at the curl, Romano broke the kiss briefly long enough to shriek in total shock, and Spain took advantage and roughly pressed his lips back to the aroused Italian's; slipping his tongue in and exploring nearly every inch of his mouth. In that order is what happened.

Theoretical fireworks once again exploded in both of their heads. Truly, neither wanted to end this moment. But Romano gradually regained awareness of reality, eyes snapping open and his face burning. He released his hold and broke the kiss, separating away from him and trying to compose himself. And failing.

Spain meanwhile, was very annoyed that he had ended this so suddenly. He personally wanted it to last a long time. Maybe even all night long. But, noting Romano's obvious embarrassment, that all drained away. "What's wrong?"

"I...I just..." Damn it, Romano really detested getting speechless like this. It really was annoying and it just made Spain smirk. Smirk. Tch. Who knows what was going through his mind... "Oh, screw it. I'm going back to my room." He huffed and started walking away. He hoped that Spain couldn't hear his heart about to explode from his chest or notice him briefly touching his lips from the sharp, tingling sensation in them.

"Well, that was great while it lasted..." Spain muttered to himself with a sigh, turning to go back into the kitchen and get something to eat.

"Oh, and," Spain froze and turned back to see Romano had stopped and turned back as well, the corners of his lips trying to twitch into what might have been a genuine smile attempting to form. Though he managed to stop it from happening. He was quiet for a few seconds, his face flushing further as he searched for the words he wanted to say. In a low and slightly embarrassed tone, he said, "_Ti amo anche_..." In an effort to hide his embarrassment and mask it with a typical scowl, Romano added; "Dumbass."

Romano decided to take his leave after that. He didn't say anything else, just sighing under his breath and going back to his room. Spain had just kind of stood there and stared like an idiot for several seconds as the words kind of sunk in. Along with realization.

No doubt, he must have heard his confession in his sleep somehow. And probably know knew that he had been playing with his...ahem...curl during that time. Well, this was really awkward. But yet, a smirk played onto his face. A rather naughty one. He finally was able to hear the words that he had been wanting to hear for a long time now. What...years? Centuries Oh God, a very long time!

Though a part of him had foreshadowed that it would at least be in Spanish. But, ah well, at least he had enough sense to have studied Italian to be able to know this. Just for these types of situations. And now that Spain thought about it...why the hell was he still standing there?

Very quickly and eagerly, Spain ran so fast after Romano to this room that one would think the floor underneath him would spontaneously combust or something. But this didn't matter. Once had burst into the room and found that his Lovi was waiting for him with nearly the exact same idea in mind, everything else in his mind was forgotten entirely.

Spain kicked the bedroom door closed and locked it with a quick click. And the rest of the night after that went by in a blur. A very satisfying and much-awaited blur. And it was all because of the Spanish man's obsessive curiosity...

**End.**

_**/.../.../.../.../**_

Yup. Lands were shaken, borders were invaded, and vital regions _seized_- *Shot multiple times* Okay, okay, you get it. I'll let you use your (perverted) imaginations to determine what happened after the curtain fell. I had considered turning this into a lemon you know. But I didn't have enough time, and my mind wasn't in the gutter enough at the moment. So I just left it as this. But I suppose it's okay as it is.

I know that it's kind of a typical topic of Spain figuring out about that kinky (double meaning, alert! *Shot again*) curl of Romano's. And I just had to join in on the fun and write about it too, didn't I? C: Could. Not. Resist.

I have soooo many ideas for Hetalia fanfics, people! Let's see...there's this idea about a CanadaxUkraine AU one, a collection of GerIta drabbles, a US/UK songfic taking place during their whole war and the affects, and a fic showing Romano's diary and his thoughts and feelings about his life (mostly about Spain~ *Shot by Romano this time*). O.O They're all so appealing. And I don't know which to write first! Why don't you readers let me know which one you want to see first? :3

Well, I hope 'ya enjoyed this little story. Please read and review!


End file.
